Service providers, such as cable or satellite providers, often rely upon various equipment to provide content to their customers. For example, various types and models of customer premise equipment, such as set-top boxes, can be used to display video content output by service providers. The equipment typically executes software that enhances the customer experience of viewing and/or interacting with the content. Testing the software and content to ensure proper functionality, however, can be problematic. Existing testing procedures implemented by service providers may require multiple persons to test perhaps hundreds of features and options executed by customer premise equipment by, for example, manually testing each command associated with a feature. Such activity can be time-consuming, error-prone, and costly. Furthermore, systems that attempt to automate such activity can be inaccurate, as even slight deviations in pixels between images may suggest a failure when the customer premise equipment may actually be operating properly.